When I First Saw You
by mindashii
Summary: Amanda was so sure she died in that car crash. So why did she wake up in California of 1984? Why did the old Chinese man and his teenage friend decide to help her? DanielXOC T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Amanda and her mom were driving to the store, to go grocery shopping. It was cold, and almost night. Amanda got a chill. Damn, it was _really _cold. Her mom started yelling again, and like before, Amanda had no clue what her problem was. So she put her head phones in and blasted her music, just listening to it already made her forget about her mother.

Amanda Morgan was a very quiet girl. Had some friends, sometimes. She was terrified of her parents, but dosen't show it at all. Dirty blonde hair fell just past her shoulders in a layered mess. But her only true friend, Kara, called it a 'hot mess'. Amanda's were a dark green, and they looked even dark with the dark makeup she wears. She loved The Karate Kid, and fancied Daniel LaRusso. She knew Ralph Macchio played him, and he's 50 now, but she still thinks Daniel is cute.

Her mom looked over at Amanda and saw she was listening to music. This of course, angered her mother, who reached her arm over and tried to take it her mp3 away.

Her mom wasn't watching the road. The road was slippery. The truck behind them went a little too fast. They were gonna die, and Amanda knew it.

The song that was playing when the two cars collided was "Daniel" by Bat for Lashes.

- *Amanda POV*

Slowly opening my eyes, I looked around. _I'm dead, so this has to be either heaven or hell. Which one is it? _This dosen't seem like either. Beach blondes. Everywhere. _What the hell? _I got up, and asked a man closests to me what state this is. "California" he stated walking away, probably thinking I was crazy.

What am I doing in California? I started walking down the sidewalk, looking at all the people that were passing by. They seemed to be dressed weird. And their hair was really poofy. I stopped a women, and asked her, "Umm, what year is it?" This women, like the man, thought I was crazy. But she replied, "1984".

I suddenly felt extremley dizzy. This dosen't make any sense. I guess I didn't watch where I was going, because I bumped into a old looking chinese man, with a teenage boy following behind him.


	2. Quick Authors Note! Sorry!

**So I forgot to add a disclaimer for the first chapter...hehe...silly meh. So I am forcing the Karate Kid characters to help! **

**Daniel: So..why am I here?**

**Me: To do the disclaimer I gave you, damn it!**

***Miyagi chuckles***

**Daniel: *sighs* So Andy Cade dosen't own me or Mr. Miyagi, or anything connected to us. **

***Me gets all giddy and hugs Daniel* **

**Me: Yay! I love you!**

**So ahead to the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter, and sadly, it's not that much longer then the first. But I just want to get the story going first, and then I'm gonna make the chapters longer, I promise! If the next chapter isn't longer, I give you permission to yell at me :D**

"Why are you helping her, Mr. Miyagi? You don't even know her" A voice said. I knew this voice. I knew the name, Miyagi, too. "Daniel-San, when someone hurt in street, you don't leave them". A hoarse voice with a accent said. I assumed this was Mr. Miyagi.

I slowly opened my eyes. I had cold-wet rag on my head. I saw I was in a bedroom of some-sort. It was very oriental, with a a chinese lantern a few feet away from my head. I look over to my right and see, Mr. Miyagi? Impossible. Although, he does look like the man from the movie. But that's just- impossible. He seemed to smile at the confused look on my face.

So if Mr. Miyagi is here, that must mean that...Daniel...is too. I slowly looked over my shoulder. And I mean slowly. Then I saw his eyes. The big, beaituful dark eyes I would get lost into when I watched the movie. Suddenly, the song 'Daniel' played in my mind.

_Daniel, when I first saw you._

_I knew that you had, a flame in your heart._

And at that moment, all hell broke lose.

Yes, it finnaly registered in my mind that I was in 'Karate Kid' world, with Daniel and Mr. Miyagi.

So, I sat up quickly, causing my arms to have a spasm. One of my arms hit a bowl of water on the table. The water fell on the floor, and on Mr. Miyagi's lap. Mr. Miyagi got up quickly as well, and he tripped on the edge of the bed I was laying on. Mr. Miyagi fell onto Daniel, and Daniel fell back against the wall, causing the chinese lantern to fall.

It's all my fault; I'm such a spazz.

Daniel helped Mr. Miyagi up and shot me a annoyed look. Great, Amanda. Your hitting if off nicely.

"I-I'm sorry, really I am" I stuttered, and picked up the bowl from the floor. "Rest" Mr. Miyagi told me, placed a hand on my shoulder. I sat down.

Daniel strutted over, looking absolultley gorgeous. "So who are you?" I could've metled. But I remembered I had to tell him my name. "I'm Amanda". Daniel eyed her, like, he didn't trust her. What did I do to him? Well, I did shove his mentor/best friend into him. Opps.

"Amanda-Chan. Tell story" Mr. Miyagi told me. Aww. Why can't her call me San? Like Daniel? I don't get that kind of stuff anyway. "What...story?" I asked. Yeah, I know, I sounded stupid. I was still dazed by Daniel.

"Story of how you got lost in streets", Mr. Miyagi said, kidness yet sterness in voice.

"Oh...that...well you see.."

**Gahhhhhh! I had trouble doing the Miyagi voice. So if it sounds weird, I apologize. Really, I do :((( And, like before, next chapter will be longer!**


	4. Chapter 3

**For, you Hayden :D because you seem nice :) And so are all my other reviewers, but Hayden's the only one I can remember xD**

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I knew I sounded like a complete idiot rambling on about how I should've died in a car crash, but instead I went back in time into a different dimension. I bet Miyagi wanted to throw me out then and there.

So I finished my story. I grinned and said, "So, Mr. Miyagi, I sound like a crazed loony, huh?". Mr. Miyagi chuckled but then turned serious, scaring me a little bit. "Miyagi don't judge just yet". Ok...

Daniel, on the other hand, looked like he judged me already and gave me a look of pure annoyence. Oh, come on Daniel! Don't be like that!

Wait, was that a tiny bit of sympathy in his eyes? No, it couldn't of been!

Well, maybe it was.

Daniel POV*

This chick is crazy. I don't know why Mr. Miyagi brought her home, he should've left her in the street! Now don't get me wrong, I'm caring and nice and stuff. But this girl was something else! She kept rambling on about time-travel and dimensions and death. But I wasn't paying that much attention though. I was sizing her up. I noticed that, other then her insaneness, she was kind of cute.

I really shouldn't be thinking about this. What with me just moving here a month and a half ago, Ali (who I just had our first date with the other day) totally dumping me for a football player, and the tournament Mr. Miyagi got me into. Oh, God the tournament.

"So Mr. Miyagi, I sound like a crazed loony, huh?" The crazy girl, Amanda, said, snapping me out of my thoughts. _Obviously _I thought to myself. I smirked.

Miyagi chuckled, but then said, "Miyagi don't judge just yet" in all seriousness. I wonder about him sometimes.

Maybe Miyagi didn't judge her, but I sure did. A cute but insane loony. And she had me annoyed.

The whole time she was looking down at her hands, but then she looked up at me. If looks could kill, she'd be dead, and she knew it. And she seemed generally hurt by this. I looked into her eyes a little more. They seemed, like they've been through alot of pain and tears. And like I said before, I'm a nice and caring type of guy, so it made me pretty sad to see that. My face showed less annoyance and more, what? Sympathy? Pity? Either way, when Amanda saw the change in my face, she brightened a little bit.

"You have place to stay?" Mr. Miyagi asked Amanda, and she shook her head 'no'. Uh-oh. I don't like where this is going. "Amanda-Chan can stay here". Amanda's face showed full thankfulness, as she hugged Mr. Miyagi. "Thank you, so much!" She said. How can he just let her stay?

"Mr. Miyagi, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him, and walked away before he answered. But he followed me anyway. "What, Daniel-San?" He said. "How can you let her stay here? You don't know her, and she's crazy!" I said, a bit loudly. Mr. Miyagi just shook his head. "Miyagi's father taught to always be respectfull to women. Help them, whenever they need it". I guess I knew better to argue. I walked back to my spot from before.

After a couple of hours or so, we found out that Amanda was 16, like me. We also were able to squeeze some of her personal life out of her. It turns out, she has abusive parents who scare her. She had only one true friend, who could do just fine without Amanda.

And the more she spoke, the more sympathy and interest I felt towards her.

Maybe getting over Ali won't be that hard.

Amanda POV*

Damn Miyagi, with his powerful ways. Getting me to talk about my life. I already told them more then I should tell anyone.

It's been hours. Everyone's tired. Daniel got up and started for the door, saying "Goodnight!" as he walked. I quickly ran towards him and flung my arms around him. "Bye Daniel!". Oh gosh damnit, I couldn't help it! I don't want to let go. I thought he was gonna yell at me and push me off, but he grinned instead. He. Grinned. I let go and he left.

Yay! I'm getting better!

* * *

**Yay! I'm done with this chapter. (It's 200 more words then the 2nd :D) I know I made Daniel seem mean, but hey...**

**So anyways, I have a small case of writers block, does anyone have any ideas of what should happen to Daniel and Amanda that will make Daniel like her more? (As friends, it dosne't HAVE to be love...yet).**

**So, review! Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I just got done reading all the reviews. I. Love. You. Guys! I don't where this story would be without you! I hope you don't mind that I use some of your ideas. ****ALL**** credit goes to you. **

**I would like to thank:  
**

**Lightningscar**

**zachyjcosta**

** Hayden**

**And, well that's it. Onto the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

AmandaPOV*

Slowly my eyes start to open. The first thing I see is the chinese lantern on the floor. The reminder that I'm a spazz. I sighed and streched, then got up to fix the lantern. After that I started to wander around this house. I began to wonder where everyone was, it was only me in the there.

Maybe there outside, I thought to myself. I opened a sliding door and stepped out into the sun, it has to be late afternoon. Damn, I really slept in.

As I walked out further, I noiced Mr. Miyagi and Daniel were sparring. Awww, that means the 'Wax, on, Waff, off' Already happened, and I missed it.

I walked up closer. I regret it. Because my eyes were probably gonna melt. Daniel looked so perfect, it made me want to scream! His movements were swift and precise, although he made some tiny mistakes. He's basically still a beginner, so you can't blame him. He had sweat dripping down his forehead, which made him shine.

Something dripped from my mouth.

For the love of all things holy, I was freaking drooling!

I wiped my mouth off, sat down, and watched in wonder for awhile.

It had probably been a half and hour, when they stopped. Mr. Miyagi seemed fine, Daniel on the other hand, was breathing heavily. He needs more excerise. He saw me, and there was a tiny hint of a smile. Tiny, I think he's still a little annoyed.

I realized I still had on clothes from yesterday. So I got up and started to walk towards the house to change- when it dawned on me. All my clothes were at 'home', the only clothes I have now are the ones I'm wearing. Shit. Oh wait, I was gonna go shopping before the crash with the money I got from my job, I have to have it somewhere. I started feeling around my pockets, and then I found it. My hard-earned one hundered dollars. I smiled to myself. I walked over to Mr. Miyagi.

"Hey Mr. Miyagi I have some errands to run, I will be back ok?" I told him. "Daniel-San come with?" He asked. Daniel looked up, "Oh I don't think so, I'm wiped out". I agreed. "Yeah he's tired, and I might be awhile so..."

But because Mr. Miyagi is Mr. Miyagi, he of course got Daniel to come with me.

* * *

"Hmm...I like blue on this one...oh, the purple on this shirt is amazing, I have to have it!"

Daniel groaned. "Amanda, it's been two hours. Are you almost done?"

I paid for the last set of clothes, and walked by him. "Now I am". I grinned. Daniel grinned back and followed me outside. The sun was setting.

Shopping had been interesting. I didn't only buy clothes, I bought other things I thought I would need, like a toothbrush. I made Daniel close his eyes when I bought a set of bra's. Come on, I know that sounds immature, but it just feels un-comfortable. I blame that on my dad...

My thoughts were interupted when I felt a arm pull me. It was Daniel. I guess I wasn't paying too much attention to my surrondings. I almost walked into the street. "Watch where your going, you could've gotten hit!" Daniel scoled me. I was too busy oogling at the fact that he had my arm.

We walked by the busy streets, and Daniel led me to a wooded area. He says he takes this as a short cut to Miyagi's sometimes. It was starting to get dark. I was a little worried. I mean this _is _a movie world. Anything can happen.

Out of the blue, I hear a thud, and I turn to see Daniel on the floor. He tripped on a vine. Smooth. I helped him up, but I saw something coming towards us. Actually, there was more then one.

Oh great. It's Johnny and the Cobra Kai.

They walked up to us, their strut not nearly as good as Daniel's.

"Hey LaRusso, we heard about Ali dumping your for Andrew". One of the Cobra Kai said.

Daniel shrugged, as if it didn't matter to him. I cheered in my head.

Since the Cobra Kai couldn't bully Daniel because of the tornament, they decided to bully him verbally.

Johnny would have joined in, I guess, but he was staring at me and grinning like an idiot. Like he had a plan or something. I really wanted to leave. I looked up at Daniel, as he was trying to come up with a smart remark to tell those guys. I nudged him and nodded my head. He understood, we turned around and started walking again.

Johnny POV*

The guys were all making fun of Daniel as he and that girl walked away. I was thinking of the girl though. She could be a perfect pawn for revenge. Remeber, show no mercy.

"Hey Johnny boy, what's on your mind?" Bobby asked me.

"That girl LaRusso was with. If he thinks he can take Ali from me, I can take that girl away from him" I replied.

Bobby shook his head. "What's the point? Ali likes Andrew, the football player".

I glared at him. "The _point _is that he _had _her. And that's enough for me".

* * *

Amanda POV*

I thought we were going back to the Miyagi household. Instead, Daniel leads me to a lake with a pier thing. He sits on it, and I sit next to him. "So, why are we here?" I ask. "I come here to think sometimes...You can go to Miyagi's if you want". Daniel said, looking at the lake water. I sigh, "I would, if I knew how to get to Miyagi's from here". He sighs as well. It get's really quiet.

"So...what are you thinkning about?" I ask.

"Nothing really. It's kinda personal".

"Hey! I told you some personal things yesterday, it's your turn"

Daniel looked up at me, "You barely told us anything!"

"I told you enough. Your. Turn"

Daniel sighs, yet again, and he says, "Well, I've just been thinking, that what if my dad never died? I mean I kinda think of Mr. Miyagi as a dad. Would that of been different if my real dad was here?...If my dad was around, maybe I wouldn't of met Mr. Miyagi. Hell, if my dad was alive, would've I even moved here?... Would I ever of learned karate? I think about these things, and then wish for my dad. But then I think of Mr. Miyagi and all he has done for me, and wish for only him. I just don't know what I want".

"What's so bad about wanting both?" I say.

"Well, dosen't that sound selfish?"

"It will be selfish to take one and leave the other out".

Daniel looked down.

It got quiet again, so I said, "You love them, they love you. Just remember that, ok?"

Daniel actually gave me a real smile. "Your ok, Amanda".

"Shoot kid, so are you!" I grinned. I'm finnaly accepted by Daniel. Life is good.

DanielPOV*

"Shoot kid, so are you!" Amanda said, and she grinned at me. I can get used to her, I really think I can.

I looked at her for a long while. She was staring at the moon, and it shone** (sp?) **upon her face. I think she's a cool girl.

I feel a little bit better now, knowing that loving my two 'dad's' isn't a bad thing.

Amanda hugged her knees, causing the sleeve on her arms to ride up. There was a un-usual cut on her arm. It was in the shape of a 'X'. "Hey, what's that?" I ask her, and point to it. She immedialety blushes and hides her arm.

"Nothing, it was just an accident". I don't believe her. "An accident couldn't of caused it. Now tell me...was it your parents?" After I said that, she nodded 'yes' and started to cry. "It's...it's this game they play with me... one of them grabs a knife, or anything sharp, and...they make the 'x's all on me...then they take turn hitting and punching the 'x's...yelling 'X marks the spot!'...I got used it to it by now".

I feel really bad. But I know there's not anything I can say to make it better, because I never been through anything like that. I just akwardly put and arm around her and whispered, "Your here now, not with them. Your here now..."

I had to drop her off at Miyagi's. I helped her up and, slowly, we walked there.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I like how it came out.**

**The next chapter will mainly be focused on Daniel, it will be in his point of view. I don't think it will be as long as this chapter though, we'll see :P**


	6. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5! I really had a good idea for this, I'm glad I get to finnaly use it! So...here we go then...**

* * *

Daniel POV*

"So, I'm meeting you for lunch today. Right?" My mom asked me, as I bite down on my toast. Crap. Today Mr. Miyagi promised we were going back to the beach. Well, I can make it work.

"Yeah mom" I replied, and quickly gathered my stuff and left.

I cut through the the wooded area, and soon I was at Mr. Miyagi's place. Miyagi himself was out on the patio. He waved as he saw me, and I walked over.

"Hey Mr. Miyagi, we still goin' to the beach?"

Mr. Miyagi shook his head. "Not yet, Daniel-San".

I shrugged. Well, if I'm meeting my mom for lunch, we have to hurry.

It was silent for a moment, until a sleepy Amanda walked out.

"Hey, y'all. What's up?" She said, and I almost laughed when she stumbled towards us. She's not a morning person.

"Daniel-San, we can go now. Amanda-Chan is awake". Mr. Miyagi said, and he confused me. Why did he wait for Amanda?

"Oh, where you going?" Amanda asked.

"Beach, Amanda-Chan come too?" Miyagi said.

Amanda nodded, and quickly ran inside to get dressed. I didn't mind her coming. Things are cool now, she's a good friend.

Not too long after that, she came back out. Looking really attractive, I might add. Her dirty blonde hair was up in a ponytail. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, with converse. Quite ordinary, I know. It was just attractive.

"Daniel-San, stop staring at Amanda-Chan and start truck".

I was pissed.

* * *

Damn, I fell in!

I hate falling in the water, especially if theres a girl around.

Right now, we were in the beach ocean, far out. On a boat. Mr. Miyagi and Amanda were on one side, and I was on the other. Standing on the boat's edges trying to stay balanced. It's a little easy at first. But then Mr. Miyagi starts shaking the boat.

Then things get rough.

Mr. Miyagi was chuckling. Amanda was laughing and cluching her sides. "You should of seen your face!"

I looked up at her, I was still in the water. "You think this is funny?"

"Yes"

I grinned. "Then you'll think this is freaking hilarious!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her in with me.

Amanda gasped as she came up for air. "You jerk! I wasn't in a bathing suit!" She said, but she was giggling.

I laughed. "You really should've saw _your _face".

We got into a huge splash war.

* * *

Amanda and I were both in towels, walking back to the truck. Mr. Miyagi stayed behind us, he was talking to a old friend or something.

I smiled at Amanda, she was smiling back. "Today was really fun" She said.

"Yeah, it was...it was". I replied.

Thinks got quiet, then my stomach growled. Loudly.

Amanda giggled. "I'm guessing your hungry? We should go get lunch".

Lunch...lunch...shit! I was supposed to be meeting my mom.

I grabbed Amanda's hand and we ran to the truck. "What is it?" She asks me. "I'm supposed to be meeting my mom!"

And with that, I get Mr. Miyagi, drive them home, drop off Mr. Miyagi's truck, run home, shower, get changed into decent clothes, and then run again to the resturaunt.

I was very proud of myself.

* * *

"So my boss says that I should expect a promotion soon..." My mom tells me, as I take a bite out of chicken. I smile for her. "That's great mom".

Mom eyes me curiously. "You still thinking about Ali, huh?"

I shake my head, "No mom, not really".

"Well that was quick, I didn't think you'd get over that- there's another girl isn't there?" My moms eyes widden.

I smirk.

Mom grins, "Cute?"

I smirk widder. "She's beyond cute".

"But she's blonde right?"

"She's got blonde hair. Well, dirty blonde really"

"Is she as pretty as Ali?"

I didn't even have to think "She buries Ali in a second"

My mom says with shock, "She buries Ali?" She then looks at her watch and stands up. "Tell me about it later. I love you. Carefull on how you ride home". She places money on the table.

And with that, I'm alone.

Amanda's picture comes up in my mind. I start to talk again, although there's no one to listen.

"She's got an excellent smile...She's really smart...I'd say she's beautiful...I think she's beautiful...I think she's something else. She's hot. Definitely hot"

* * *

AmandaPOV*

I wave as I watch Daniel run into the woods. I think it's sweet how he wants to meet his mom on time. I walk into Mr. Miyagi's house, and sit down next to him. "So Mr. Miyagi, how come your trying to get me and Daniel closer, huh?" I say with a grin. Miyagi smiles and says, "Miyagi don't know what you say". I laugh. "Oh, come on you know what I'm talking about". Miyagi turns serious. "You stay, you see Daniel-San alot. You need to get along".

Makes sense, I guess.

I look at the calender, and gasp. I remeber from the movie. The tournament was coming up really soon. Four weeks.

"The tournaments coming up soon, huh?"

"Hai"

"Do you think Daniel will do well?"

Miyagi turned to me.

"Miyagi thinks he try hardest".

* * *

I walked out the front door, yelling a quick good bye to Mr. Miyagi. I was going for a walk. It was really warm for late October.

The sun was just starting to drop, and it looked beautiful in the sky.

For some reason, I wandered to the forest area that is used as a short cut.

And of course, because this is a movie world, Johnny the Cobra Kai guy walks out from behind a tree.

"Hi there".

* * *

DanielPOV*

Man, it got cold fast. Well I guess that's what I get for walking to Miyagi's an hour after the sun set.

I was walking towards the forest. Thank the Lord for short cuts, 'cause I am cold.

Lunch with mom was interesting. I realized somethings I never realized before...

Like the way Amanda smiles at me, they way her hair looks pure blonde in the sun...

Speaking of Amanda, is that her huddled up by that tree?

There was a girl there, with dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. Wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and converse. Hugging her knees. Yeah, that's Amanda.

I walked over to her, and beant down. "Amanda? What are doing here?"

She only looked up at me with crying eyes, and a cut on her cheek, before saying,

"Daniel..I-I want to learn karate"

* * *

**So this is Chapter 5...tell me what you think! And yes, I used lines from the movie. I couldn't help it, it kind of just fit together! Here is the disclaimer for that:**

**"I do not own the lines from the Karate Kid, I only simply used them in my story. All credit goes to the genuis scriptwriter"**


	7. Chapter 6

**Muhahahaha! The next chapter is here :D I'm not sure if I should go through with the Amanda-learning-Karate-thing. Because I have no clue on how to write it out. But maybe, I'm not sure. So anyways, here it goes! By the way, sorry for the longgg update.**

DanielPOV*

What the hell happened?

That's all I wanted to know as I was walking Amanda to Mr. Miyagi's. I was getting angrier with each step I took. Who would go as low as to hitting a girl? That's just not even right. At all. I only know one person who would do such a thing- and thats Johnny. But I'm not going to ask Amanda this just yet.

Miyagi was no where to be found. What the hell could he be doing? I guess this means I have to help her on my own. I pushed the front door open and gently set her down on the couch.

By the time I found the first-aid kit, Amanda fell asleep. "Amanda..." I said, while shaking her shoulders. She only snored. "Amanda...Amanda!" No use. She was passed out.

I gently looked under her shirt, on the back side. There were plenty of new cuts, but also old and healing ones too. Her damn parents. I quickly blushed (Manly, right?) and and fixed her shirt. How am I supposed to patch her up? She might wake up in the middle of it and get the wrong idea.

I sighed. There was nothing else to do. I prayed quick to God that she won't wake up and then ever slowly, took her shirt off. My cheeks turned red, yet again, of course. In fact, I had to slap myslef because I got distracted thinking of her nice curves. Her tan skin, her nice ass...

I slapped myself again. No more getting distracted.

I washed her cuts with a wet rag, then patched her up. I also washed the cut on her cheek. There didn't seem to be anything worng with her legs. Her shirt was totally reuined though, she'll be a little upset.

I quickly got her a new one, and put it on her fast.

I sat down and looked at her. I'm attracted.

And I want to find the bastard who did this.

...

AmandaPOV*

_The sun was officialy down, the moon shining bright. It was really pretty, so I sat down against a tree in the woods to watch it. I only had one thing on my mind: Daniel._

_I really liked him. A lot. I really hope, maybe, we can get together. _

_I sighed. Maybe. _

_"Hey babe, where's Daniel?"_

_I quickly looked around and discovered the speaker. Johnny. Alone. Where was his friends? _

_"Daniel is not here right now. And I'm not babe to you" I replied, trying my best to sound sarcastic and tough. _

_"Well, that's good to hear. Because maybe we can go see a movie or something. Or go back to my place..." Johnny was gettting closer. _

_I snorted in disgust. "Yeah, sure. Then we'll get married and have ten kids. We'd move to Ireland and I'd become a Playboy bunny". _

_Johnny got closer and leaned down, I could feel his breath. "Well, that wasn't what I was thinking, but I like the bunny part..."_

_I stood up. "Never, will I go anywhere with you. Ok?"_

_He grabbed my arms and pushed me against the tree. "C'mon baby, just give me a chance, you don't know me..."He leaned down to kiss me. _

_I kicked him (Yes, in his special place). "No! Your a jerk and a bully! Certainley not my type!"_

_It was then when he got angry. Really angry. So angry, he pulled out a swtitchblade. _

I screamed and jumped up. I discovered I was in Miyagi's place, with a confused Daniel on the floor.

I realized that wasn't a nightmare. It was worse. It was the memory of what had happened to me today. And I had to relive it.

I'm not sure why this is scaring me as much. My parents did worse stuff then this. Maybe because, well, I somehow knew that Daniel would get invloved.

Speaking of Daniel, he rushed to his feet. "Amanda? What happened? Was it Johnny?"

I sighed, and leaned back. I started rambling on about what happened.

...

DanielPOV*

Damn Johnny! First he tries to get _my_ girl (Did I really just say that?) and then he beats her up because she refuses? Like really, what the hell?

I wish Johnny and the Cobra Kai could just get off my case until the tournament. But I can see that won't happen.

Not a single tear ran down Amanda's face, and I admired her for that. But that still didn't make things any better.

And the worse part? I can't beat Johnny up until the tournament.

Now I wished it came faster.

"Are you ok?" I ask Amanda.

She looks up at me, as if she was spaced out, and said "Oh yeah, I was shooken up before, but I'm ok now".

I slightly grinned. "I'm gonna kick his ass, you know"

Amanda giggled. "You would"

Suddenly our moment was reuined when a drunken Miyagi bursts through the door. "Banzai!" He yells. I smirk and Amanda was dying of laughter. We yell in responce "Banzai!"

...

After a hour of pointless "Banzai!" yelling, Miyagi was passed out on his bed and I was getting ready to leave. "Bye then, Danny-boy".

I turned and grinned at Amanda. "Bye then, Manda". We both have nicknames now. Almost half way out the door, I got a sudden burts of bravery. I quickly turned around, startling the girl.

"You know, you don't have to worry about a date with Johnny. When you can have a date with me, tommrow"

Amanda looked suprised at first, but grinned. "It's Monday tommorow, silly, you have school".

I looked down. "Oh...well, I meant Saturday"

Amanda bit her lip. "...Sure"

I smirked all the way home.

**Teehee finnaly! A date. Whhhhoooop! Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyyy Hayden I've used your idea for this one :D I'm sorry, but your ideas are always better then mine. You creative genuis, you! Here we are. **

AmandaPOV*

I smiled as the music played and Daniel was showing off his dancing. Well, not really. I mean, I like the kid and all, but he can't dance. He took me to a Under 21 Club.

So many songs played, songs that I only new from my parents old junk.

Prince, Cyndi Lauper, Phil Collins, the Culture Club, Van Halen, and lots more.

I even found a new respect for Madonna.

It's amazing what I missed out on.

And don't even get me started on the HAIR.

There was only one word to describe it: Poofy.

Poofy, big, and curly! And I like it, for some reason. I feel so left out, my hair being straight and flat and all.

Oh yes, there is no way I'll be leaving this world voluntarily.

Being with Daniel on this date has been amazing. He is so easy to talk to, to have fun with. He can make me smile whenever he wants. He's just amazing.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and on came a slow song.

I blushed, and shuffled my feet nervously. Daniel smiled and pulled me close. I rest my head on his shoulder. "Hey" He whispered in my ear.

"Hey, Danny-Boy" I giggled.

"You know, I still don't know where the hell you came from, but I'm glad your here".

This made me smile. "Well, I'm glad I came here and not 'The Nightmare on Elm Street'"

He looked at me funny. I shrugged. "Don't ask".

After a couple of moments of swaying, Daniel tensed up. I pulled away. "Hey, what's up?"

He pointed behind me. I turned around. And then a girl, with the biggest dirty look ever, walked over.

It was Ali.

"Hey, Daniel with a 'L' it's Ali with a 'I' remeber me?" She said.

"Yeah, I remember you. I also remember liking you too. But now your tounge's down Andrew's throat" Go Daniel!

"Well, Andrew can actually defend himself. He dosne't have to worry about my ex beating the crap out of him". Bitch.

"Yeah, he dosen't have to worry about collage either. What with the size of his brain" Another point for Daniel.

"He's better then this bimbo you have here" Oh, no she didn't. I'm about to show her how girls from 2010 can fight.

I advanced towards her. "Look in the mirror, slut! Don't act like we all can't see the hundred hickeys on your neck. Is that your boy Andrew over there? Man, he's ugly! Why would you dump Daniel for him?"

Ali slowly backed away. "No, he's hot! Daniel is just- cute". I snorted. Daniel is like a greek God. Ali continued "And look at the huge hickey on your shoulder!"

I winced. I decided to wear a nice dress that exposed some of my shoulders. That was a bruise from my father.

"That's not a hickey, that's a real bruise bitch. Just like the one your gonna get!"

I ran towards her. But Daniel held me back. My eyes stung of tears. Daniel pulled me outside after yelling a couple of cuss words to Ali.

They slowly walked to Daniel's apartment. "Parents?" He asked me. I nodded.

We sat down on his couch, it was quiet. I wipe away my tears and looked Daniel in the eyes. "I'm sorry I was so defensive, I mean I almost got into a fight and all. But no one should talk to my boyfriend- Um...I mean.." I blushed and suddenly looked away. Daniel thought this was amusing, I suppose.

"Boyfriend, huh?" 

I spun around so fast I got dizzy. I started to ramble on and on,"Well yeah, 'cause, your a boy. I mean you look like a boy, so I'd classify your gender as a boy. And were friends right? Were really good friends. So to make it easier on myself I put 'boy' and 'friend' together to create another nickname for you is all, I mean were not girlfriend and boyfriend-"

I was cut off by Daniel. It happened so quickly. While I was chatting away, he was moving closer and closer until he shut me up. With his lips.

It lasted for a minute or so, it was soft yet forceful. I liked it, to be honest. What I didn't like was the fact that my face became as red as a tomato.

"That was a sweet way of telling me to be quiet". I say, as soon as we pull away.

Daniel grins. "So what are you gonna call me now?"

I laugh. "I think...I'm gonna call you 'boyfriend''

Daniel leaned in close again. With our lips barely touching, he whispered "Yeah, I like the sound of that, 'girlfriend''

...

(1 week later ((One week before the tournament))

I was meeting Daniel and Miyagi at Daniel's place. It was Daniel's birthday today, he's turning 17. Were gonna have ourselves a little party.

We have to turn serious soon, though, Daniel's gonna be in the tournament in one week.

But for now, there's nothing wrong with letting loose with my boyfriend.

Yeah, I never thought it would happen, but it did. I'm dating Daniel. The boy who I loved since being a little girl and watching the movie for the first time. The one I dreamed about kissing, can actually kiss me now. It made me speechless sometimes, when I think about it. I have to wonder if it's real. But when I hug Daniel, and feel his heart beat, I know nothing could be realer.

Because of him, my physical and mental scars are slowly healing.

And don't tell anyone, but he was first my first kiss.

I sighed and gripped on to the wrapped box in my hands, the one I like to call 'Daniel's present'.

I slowly walk up the steps and knock on the door.

...

**Love my reviewers! Y'all are miracle workers! Sorry for the long update but I've been really busy. So tell me what y'all think of this, R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8

"Amanda!" Daniel screamed like a child as he tackled me. He had answered the door after I knocked on it.

"Aww! Wait- DANIEL! Your squishing your present!" I yelled, and I pushed him off of me. He just laughed. "Come in".

I walked in to see Miyagi and Daniel's Mom talking. I placed the present on the counter. Daniel's mom smiled as she saw me, and I smiled back. We didn't know each other that well, but she was so kind.

"Come on Daniel, stand next to Mr. Miyagi!" His mom said, and she gestured to Mr. Miyagi. Daniel looked confused, but went over anyway. Daniel's mom, who's name is Lucille, pulled out one of those old fashioned camera's that printed the picture as soon as it's taken. Daniel groaned but Miyagi only smiled. "Mom? Really? A camera?" Daniel complained, but Lucille only shushed him and took a picture. "Amanda, do you mind?" Lucille asked, as she went next to Daniel. "No, of course not!" I said, as I took a picture of the two.

Now, Lucille pushed Daniel over to me. I blushed slightly and handed Lucille the camera. "Now, smile you two, Daniel stop being grumpy!" Lucille took two pictures, one for me and one for Daniel. I took my picture and smiled at it. I was smiling very shyly, my teeth not showing. I disliked the fact my cheeks were red.

Whatever. I looked fine, I guess.

Then I looked at Daniel.

Oh Gosh.

The smirk he had in the picture was enough to make my heart beat faster.

I looked up and saw that he had the exact same smirk plastered on his face.

I felt my knees go weak.

What is it about him that makes me like this?

My thoughts were interupted as Daniel grabbed my hand, intertwined our fingers. This made me smile. It fit perfectly. He led me outside. It had already gotten dark, stars were in the sky. There was a slight breeze.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, as he led me down the street.

"Guess, Manda"

"Hmmmm..." I looked up to sky, and noticed the stars were really bright tonight. "Stargazing?"

He laughed. "Do you want to..?"

"Of course!"

...

Today was Sunday. The All-Valley Tournament is next Sunday. But that didn't matter as Daniel and I were intertwined in the grass. He led me to a field with no buildings to block the nice sky.

We were in the middle of a deep kiss, something a old women would shun. Our tounges were teasing each other, our hands comfortable in each others hair. One word: Perfection.

But it was stopped too soon. Daniel pulled away and sat up, arms resting on his knees. "Hey love, what's wrong?" I asked, as I sat up and leaned against his arm. "I...just have a bunch of things on my mind..."

"Well, tell me..."

He sighed. "It's just that... I don't know, what if I loose? The tournament, I mean. I feel like a big enough loser already.."

"Hey! Your not a loser! Why would you think that?"

"C'mon Amanda, your not that blind! Ali left me for someone more bigger, stronger, and popular then me. I mean, it's good, because if we were still together I would'nt of fallen in love you-"

"You love me?" I said, grinning.

He just smirked and continued. "And Johnny. He is bigger and stronger then me. Hell, the whole Cobra Kai is. I'm just the wimpy small kid with no chance of winning..."

I moved my face close to his. "Now you listen to me Daniel. You have a equal chance with any of them. You know why? Because your not arrogant-Well, not all the time- and your not a bad person. That makes you so much stronger".

"But I could still fail! You know what that would to to me? I would live with the guilt of dissapointing Mr. Miyagi. He's done nothing but help me. And you! I already let one girl down; I don't need to disspoint another..."

"Daniel. Ali dumped you because she couldn't handle you. She couldn't handle being with someone different. So, she went back to her usual guys. The jock. Your way to good for her. And that scared her. As for Mr. Miyagi, he will always be supportive of you. Even if you loose, Daniel, there are other things to accomplish. Ok?"

Daniel looked at me, with something in his eyes. I couldn't distinguish what.

"Your amazing, Manda, you know that?"

"I do. But I don't compare to you. Ugh. Corny, huh?"

Daniel snorted, and we snuggled back together.

"Hey, you wanna go to the beach tommorow?"

"It would be Monday, Danny-boy, you have school.."

"Oh...after school?"

I laughed. "Let's wait for Friday".

"Ok, babe. Hm. That dosen't sound right. Babe. I should call you something else..."

Something sparked in my mind. "You think of that, I'll be right back!"

And with that, I got up and ran all the way to Miyagi's house. I went to my temporary room and pulled out my bag full of dirty clothes. The pants I wore when I first came here fell out. I rummaged through the pockets and finnaly found it; My MP3 Player. The one I was listening to when the cars crashed! YES! I can't believe I haven't noticed it before.

I ran back to the field, where Daniel was pacing back and forth. When he saw me, he sighed with relief. "Where did you go? I was worried!" Aw. He looks cute when he's worried.

I hurridely turned my music player on, ignoring his questions. I hope it works, even in this time. But when I saw the screen light up, I cheered.

I sat Daniel down, and forced a ear phone into his ear. "OW!"

"Hush, Daniel. Listen to this song, it reminds me of you.."

I pressed play, and 'Daniel' by Bat's for Lashes rang in our ears.

_Daniel, when I first saw you..._

_I knew that you had..._

_I flame in your heart. _

_And under our blue skies..._

_Marble movie skies..._

_I found a home in your eyes..._

_We'll never be apart._

I looked down at my hands, then looked up at Daniel. He was smiling. I smiled, as the song continued.

_When I run in the dark;_

_Daniel._

_To a place that's vast;_

_Daniel._

_Under a sheet of rain in my heart;_

_Daniel._

_I dream, of home. _

I let the song continue, and when it ended, I put my music player away. Amazed, that it still works even though I'm, well, _here. _

"So...yeah. That song reminds me of you"

Daniel smiled at me. "That's kind of creepy.."

"Excuse me?"

"No, not you or anything! Just, creepy how that girl can write a song like that...about me...without even meeting me"

"Yeah, true. But it's perfect for me. I do know you..."

He smiled again, we seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. He lightly stroked my arm. I flinched. Some of the bruises stinged. It reminded me too much of home...

_"Explain this! This 'F' in Science!" Father yelled, as he barged into my room, my only haven. "Uh.." I mummbled. "Answer me, damnit! This is unacceptable!"_

_"Well, you monster, how the hell can I concentrate in this God-damn home!" Oh no. I outbursted again. Why? Why do I do that? I know what's coming._

_"What! You saying this is my fault?" he yelled at me._

_"Well..u-uh, you don't make is easier, but I didn't mean what I said I didnt-"_

_I was interupted by a slap to the face. "Don't ever bame me for your idiotic problems! Your obviously stupid. I never failed any of my classes. You must get it from your mother". With each word in the last sentence said, I got a slap to my cheek. _

_"I'm sorry, I'll bring it up, I always do!"_

_"I don't care!" Something must've happened at work, he's really angry. It was going to be one of those nights. _

_He shut and locked my door, and before I could protest, he stripped me down to my under garments and started beating me._

_He never raped me; I have been sort of, expecting of it ever since he started stripping me. But it never happened. I couldn't shake the feeling off, though. I knew it had to happen soon. He was growing tired of my mother every day._

"Amanda? You ok?" Daniel said, as his hand waved in front of my face.

I shook my head, as if trying to shake the bad thoughts out of my head. "Yeah, let's just go back to your house.." I grabbed his hand and ran away.

...

**IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! REALLY! I FEEL SO BAD! But school has been incredibly RIDICULOUS. I love all you guys, my reviewers, and I can't believe I made you wait so long :(**

**To Hayden:**

**GIRL YOUR AMAZING!  
Your idea's are so helpful, your just amazing!**

**AND PLEASE STOP SAYING SORRY FOR REVIEWING! Your reviews make me smile every time I see them. YOU HAVE NO REASON TO APOLOGIZE! You can review all you want, IM NOT MAD AT YOU :) **

**You are never a bother to me, don't think that :)**

**And you do know, eventually, I have to give you credit. It's not fair that I base some of my chapters off of your AWSOME ideas you not getting any credit. **

**P.S Hayden's not the only one, all of you guys are awsome :) Im so gratful, if I could say thank you a million times I would :) I personally thought this story was trash, but you guys encouraged me :)**

**- Please enjoy this chapter :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**(Preview of next chapter on the bottom, but it is recomended you read this)**

**Hey everyone! This is just a quick authors note. **

**1.) IM SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE!**

**2.) IM REALLY SO SORRY FOR MY ABSCENCE!**

**3.) This is my most popular story, so I know I have to update twice as fast, but...**

**SCHOOL IS KILLING ME! **

**I have Math, Science, and History exams coming up.**

**I just finsihed one research paper, and was assigned another one -_-**

**I have a Science project.**

**A History Quiz AND Test on Friday -_-**

**And then I have Tennis after school for two hours. **

**And not to mention homework.**

**So I would REALLY appreciate it if you could wait just one or two more weeks...:(**

**I'm sorry, I love you guys, but I'm SO stressed out I could cry. **

**You'll probably be getting updates everyday in the summer xD **

**But until then, I'm gonna try my hardest.**

**I already started working on the next chapter so...**

**I'll leave this authors note with a preview! Bye!**

**(Btw, these are little sections of the chapter. They may not make sense, but this is all I have done)**

**...**

"Daniel, put me down! Come on, I'm wearing a bathing suit my BUTT is showing for crying out loud!" I yelled at Daniel, who had me spinning in his arms. He did this a lot, and I loved it, don't get me wrong. But were at a beach, half naked, with creepy old guys walking around.

Daniel grinned, "What's so wrong with that?" I punched his shoulder as he set me down.

"You pig..."

"That's not what I said when I caught you watching me train..."

I blushed.

...

"Uh, mom, me and Amanda were just leaving..."

"Nonsence! Come back in, hun." Lucille said, grabbing Daniel's arm. I giggled, as Daniel sighed. He loved his mom. He told me so. Just...not when I'm around, I guess.

"What? Do you think I'm one of those mom's who talk about your cute baby butt?" Lucille said, and I bursted out laughing. Daniel groaned. Baby butt's? So cliche. But hey, this is a movie world.

Lucille whispered in my ear, "Which was adorable, by the way!"

"Ma'!" Daniel whined, and he dragged me out the door.

We could still hear Lucille's laughter inside.

"Good thing she didn't say anything about the shaving accidents..." Daniel said, as I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Uh, nevermind..."

...

"What do you want for dinner, Miyagi sir?" I asked, as I tied an apron around my waist.

"Anything, Manda-Chan."

I grinned.

"How about you, Daniel?"

"Pssssssh, I want three lobsters, two steaks, and ten pound chocolate cake in ten minutes."

I laughed. "Is that what you really want?"

"No..."

I giggled. "Then what do you want then?"

Daniel smirked. "You."

I blushed and had to hold the counter for support. I could fall any minute.

"Daniel-San is a bit mushy, ay?"

Miyagi The Moment Reuiner. I laughed.

...

"Ok, this is it..." I said, worried to death.

"Yeah...wish me luck, I guess." Daniel said. He winced at his arm, I was gripping it tightly.

I gave him a long, nice kiss. One that always make me melt inside.

He waved and then made his way to the dressing rooms.

I sighed, praying for him, before I went to the audience.

...

**That should satisfy you for now :)**

**Thanks again to ALL my reviewers. :D I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**To Hayden:**

**Thanks so much for reviwes :D You amaze me, girl! Your so nice and sweet, :)**

**I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! Honestly, write as much as you want, you don't have to worry. **

**I'm so glad your out of the hospital :) I was praying for you!**

**If we knew each other in real life, we'd probably be best friends :)**

**Loveya!**

**- Andy**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for not updating in so long! REALLY! Please don't be mad at, but some pretty bad shit has been going on, and I've had no motivation to write. But I recently did, and I wrote this whole chapter in one night! HAPPY VERY BELATED BIRTHDAY HAYDEN!**

...

(FRIDAY, TWO DAYS UNTIL TORNAMENT)

ThirdPerson POV

Amanda smiled as she drove down the street. She was on her way to Daniel's school.

Lucille called her up before she left work. Apparently Daniel left his school lunch at home, and Lucille had no time to bring it to him. So she asked Amanda.

She parked the car and walked to the entrance, letting herself in and started walking down the hall. She hoped it was lunch time already, she didn't feel like searching classroom through classroom.

Finally, she saw the cafeterria door, and stepped inside.

...

Daniel looked around. He felt akward being in the cafeterria without food. He dosen't have his money. His packed lunch is at home. Great. Sighing he leaned against a wall. Maybe if he ran home fast enough, he'd have enough time to eat at home then come back? No. A fast food place? There's none around.

Shit.

He looks over to his right, but does a double-take.

Amanda was walking towards him.

What was she doing here? Did she come to see him? Did Miyagi put her in school now?

He ran up to her, and she smiled.

"Hey, Manda. You in school now?" Daniel asked, his face dripping with hope. It would be cool to have her around.

Amanda sighed and looked down. "No, sorry love. I was just returning your lunch..."

Daniel's face instantley fell, but shrugged it off. But his mood was a little dampered.

"Oh...whatever then." He replies.

Amanda looked up at him, and practically shoved Daniel's lunch into stomach.

"I'm sorry Daniel, don't get upset please! But you know I don't have time for full school, I need home-schooling so I can support Miyagi and help him-"

Daniel decided he tortured her enough. He interupted her by kissing her.

And kissing her.

And more kissing. How long has it been? three, maybe five minutes?

By then the whole cafeterria was silent. One student though, stood out from everyone esle.

She had her hand on her mouth, her eyes wide.

Ali Mills coudn't believe what she was seeing.

A public display of affection right there in the middle of the cafeterria. It was like a punch in the face. Sure, she kinda deserved the punch.

The way she acted at the Under 21 Club was SO not like her, and she felt guilty ever since. But... she couldn't help it.

Not two minutes before she saw Daniel and Amanda at the club, Andrew dumped her.

But this, was just too much. All the emotions she once had for Daniel came back, way too suddenly.

"Hey Ali, what's up?" Ali's friend Hayden asked, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. Ali shook it off. "Nothing, Hayden."

Hayden looked up, and saw Daniel and Amanda, who had pulled away by now. Amanda was melting, and that fed Daniel's ego.

"Aw! Aren't they so cute?"

"Shut it, Hayden."

"Why? They are- Oh, Daniel's your ex, right? My bad." Hayden shuffled away, quite anxious to leave Ali's rath, and went over to greet the couple.

Ali sat down and sighed. It's time to move on.

But not before she had a chat with Amanda.

...

(Daniel's POV)

My sneakers pounded the pavement as I ran home, anxious to get ready to go to the beach with Amanda. I wanted to spend as much time with her before the tournament as I can.

She's been really amazing. She's beautiful, smart, kind, funny...

Ow! Aw shit. Bumped into a pole.

I ran the rest of the way home.

I put my key in the lock and open the door, only to find Amanda and my mom sitting on the couch, laughing while sipping coffee.

My mood instantley fell; What kind of stories did my mom tell her?

"And then, when Daniel was 10-"

"HEY MOM stop telling stories, alright? Damn."

I went straight to my room, Amanda trailing behind me.

I shut my door and sighed.

"You know she didn't say anything embarising..."

I nodded and took off my shirt. I went down to unbutton my jeans. By that point, Amanda had blushed and turned away.

I smirked.

"So you got your bathing suit?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm wearing it under my clothes."

I pulled my swim trunks on slipped on a pair of sandles.

We filled a bag with snacks and soda.

"Bye ma!" I yelled, and tried to run out before she could say anything else.

She grabbed my arm.

"Uh, mom, me and Amanda were just leaving..."

"Nonsence! Come back in, hun." Mom said, grabbing my arm. Amanda giggled, as I sighed. I love my mom. Just...not when Amanda was around, I guess.

"What? Do you think I'm one of those mom's who talk about your cute baby butt?" Mom said, and Amanda bursted out laughing. I groaned. Could my mom be anymore cliche?

Mom whispered in Amanda's ear, "Which was adorable, by the way!"

"Ma'!" I whined, and I dragged Amanda out the door.

We could still hear Mom's laughter inside.

"Good thing she didn't say anything about the shaving accidents..." I said, as Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Uh, nevermind..."

...

(AMANDA POV)

"Daniel, put me down! Come on, I'm wearing a bathing suit my BUTT is showing for crying out loud!" I yelled at Daniel, who had me spinning in his arms. He did this a lot, and I loved it, don't get me wrong. But were at a beach, half naked, with creepy old guys walking around.

Daniel grinned, "What's so wrong with that?" I punched his shoulder as he set me down.

"You pig..."

"That's not what I said when I caught you watching me train..."

I blushed.

We got to the beach not to long ago, and set up our towels and everything. So now we were fooling around like idiots.

Daniel picked me up again, but this time he through my in the ocean.

The freezing cold ocean.

"DANIEL YOU IDIOT I'm coming for you!"

He laughs and tries to run away, but I grabbed his ankle, which made him fall into the ocean.

I'm the one laughing now, as Daniel's smile faulters. He's not used to this kind of thing. I can't stop giggling.

We soon go all the way in a epic splash war, reminding me of when I first came here. We were on the boat, trying to train Daniel. He fell in the water and pulled me in with him. We got into a splash war just like this one.

With that memory, I laughed harder.

I made a lot of memories with Daniel. I'll never forget them. Because I know my time here, in this world, is ending soon. After the tournament... it's all over.

...

"C'mon Manda...one bite!" Daniel whined.

"No! If you wouldn't have vacuumed yours down so fast, you'd still have it." I said, licking my chocolate ice cream cone. Daniel bought me and himself one.

"Just one lick then!"

"Shut up."

"PLEASE..."

"Shut. Up!"

Suddenly Daniel swoops in from behind me (We were walking back to our towels) And takes a huge bite out of my ice cream.

I gasped, and turned around to face him.

In the process, the ice cream fell of the cone. I looked down at the once beautiful delecious treat. I. Was. Ferious.

I was gonna yell and punch at Daniel, for making me drop my ice cream! I swear I was!

Then I looked up to see Daniel grinning with a smudge of ice cream at the corner of his lips.

And I just couldn't stay mad.

He apologized. Well he tried, anyway. I guess he found my anger amusing.

Out of nowwhere, he grabs my hand and pulls me back to out towels. He sits down, and I sit between his legs. He wraps his arms around mine. It was almost sunset. It seemed to good to be true.

He started strocking my arms, and breathing on my ear. I shivered and blushed. Alot. It was extremley akward with other people around. I felt like I was melting in his arms.

"Daniel..your making..me..blush...Stop!"

He whispered in my ear, "I like it when you blush..."

Yup, there he goes again. He just knows what to say. I'm suprised I'm not liquid dripping on his hands. I melted that much.

I thought i couldn't blush anymore then this. I was wrong.

He grabbed my chin and turned my head around. And there, right in the middle of everyone, he kissed me. And I don't mean no peck on the lips. Full blown kiss, with tongue.

I never want to leave this boy. Never.

He pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back and bit my lip.

"So you know, were really close now. I think... it's time you tell me where you really came from..." Daniel said. What did he mean?

He must've sensed I was confused, because he said. "C'mon, we both know you really didn't come from the future!"

Oh. That's what he's referring too. I sighed and turned around, snuggling back into his shoulders.

"It's true. I'm really from the future."

Danil groaned.

"It's true! That music player I showed you the other day is proof."

He sat for awhile, probably thinking.

"So...what year are you exactly from?"

I smiled. He believed me. "2011".

He nearly fell over. "That means I'll be like...in my fifties in your time!"

I giggled. "Relax. Were not in my time."

He put his head on my shoulder.

"So.. do you have like...flying cars and stuff?"

"Oh Daniel...you have a lot to learn.."

So I got into a long complicated story of the future. Involving Justin Bieber, flat screens, cell phones, and laptops.

And Daniel listened to it all, like his life depended on it.

When I was done, all Daniel could say was 'wow'.

It got quiet after that. It was dark by then. I was staring at the moon, loving Daniel's grip on my arms. He definatley gotten stronger these past weeks. He's still scrawny, but you know what I mean.

He finally spoke. "That means..you have to go back to your time...eventually right?"

I frowned. I didn't want it to come to this. "I will..eventually."

It got quiet again. We were both saddened instantley. I knew we were both thinking about when I'd have to leave. I don't want to go, not when I found love in Daniel. When I found a mom in Lucille, and a dad in Miyagi.

I don't want to go face my parents.

I began to feel drowsy. I knew sleep was carrying me now. So I let it. I felt arms pick me up. Was it sleep itself? No it was Daniel. I guess he was carrying me to his car.

...

**heeeheee, Hayden, did you like your little cameo appearance?**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Wonderful, Amazing, Awesome, Readers & Reviewers.**

**I KNOW it's been a longggg time since I updated, and trust me, I'm on the verge of slapping myself.**

**No, it's not because I lost motivation to write, actually I've been wanting to update ALL of my stories for a long time now. **

**I currently blame it on my imaginative mind who wants to keep giving me ideas for stuff to write about thus adding more stories on my list to update. **

**Also, my grades have been lowering so I've been working my ass off to get them higher.**

**And just recently, my laptop's charger broke and my laptops been dead. I just got that fixed though.**

**I KNOW that there are no amount of excuses to make up for my incredibly long absence. **

**Just know that I truly am sorry, I honestly mean it.**

**(I also apologize to anyone who thought this was an actual update to the story- sorry for getting your hopes up D:)**

**ON TO SOME BETTER NEWS.**

**NONE, and I repeat _NONE _of my stories are discontinued. **

**And I promise you this: UPDATES WILL START COMING :D**

* * *

**Hope that made most of you hate me a little bit less. Happy upcoming Thanksgiving to all :)**


End file.
